Dc Universe vs Darkstalkers
by Prince of the Lycans
Summary: Vote for which dc character should fight from the darkstalkers. Will use knowledge of both people to make a nice even fight. I do not own any of these characters. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

DC Universe vs Darkstalkers  
Battle 1: Kyle Rayner vs Pyron

Kyle Rayner, green lantern of sector 2814, was on his way to Oa when his ring picked up an anomaly.

"Unknown alien life heading this way. Visual contact in 30 seconds." warned the ring. Kyle looked around and saw a glowing sphere coming towards him. The sphere's speed was getting faster and Kyle didn't know why, so he constructed a hand and moved the sphere away from him. He was about to take off again when the sphere teleported right next to him. Kyle shot the sphere away with his ring and noticed that the sphere wouldn't give up easily. The sphere then moved away from the blast and the sphere grew a torso, then hands, and finally a head.  
"I must say for a human you sure are fun. But sadly you don't have what it takes to defeat me." said the sphere. Kyle looked at the sphere and studied his opponent. He had two long horns on his head that curved upward and was buff for a light creature.

"Who are you and why are you attacking me?" asked the concerned lantern.

"My name is Pyron. I'm from the planet Hellstorm and I will be the soul ruler of the universe. I was calmly going to Earth until you moved me from my course so I reacted." replied the monster. After answering the question Pryon shot Kyle towards the nearby planet. Kyle landed on a ruined building and regained control before he could go through all the floors of the building.

"Ring is there any life forms that are native to this planet?" asked Kyle.

"Negative." replied the ring. Kyle looked at the sky and saw Pyron coming straight towards him. Kyle without wasting any time created a baseball bat and slammed Pyron to the ground. Kyle stood where he was until he felt a sudden pain at the side of his head and flies a few feet until he catches himself and looks towards where he was standing and saw Pyron. He cursed himself under his breath forgetting Pryon can teleport. He charged at Pyron and starts firing bolts of energy at Pryon.

Pryon was getting lit up by the energy bolts and moves out of the way of the bolts only to get hit by a green 18 wheeler beside the face sending him to the ground. He got up and looked for his foe. He found a man glowing green and fires a stream of fire at him. Kyle creates a shield that takes the hit but Pryon puts more power to his attack. Kyle pushes the shield along with the flames towards Pyron and sends them through several ruined buildings. When Kyle stopped his attack he went up to the sky and looked for Pyron. Pyron was walking through the destroyed city keeping his eyes on the lantern just waiting for the perfect time to strike. When he saw Kyle look at the last place where he saw him Pyron flew towards him and elbowed him to the ground. He made himself legs and landed on Kyle, which was quickly followed by fast punches to Kyle's face. The lantern then made a civil war cannon and shot Pyron off of him. Kyle caught up with Pyron and constructed boxing gloves which he used to begin his punching barrage.

Pryon then punched Kyle in the gut and brought his knee to the lantern's face. Pyron punched Kyle to the ground and before he could incinerate his foe, Kyle shot Pyron and trapped him in an orb. He smirked at his foe and let out a breath of relief that he finally defeated his enemy. Or so it seemed as Pyron smiled evilly and pointed above them. Before Kyle could catch on five fireballs came from the sky and killed him while his guard was down. Pyron got up and looked at the burned corpse.

"When I shot you down to this planet I created five sun-like objects above this planet and I was waiting for just the right moment to use them. Thank you for the entertainment human. It was most splendid." gloated the evil tyrant. Pyron took off to the air and headed for planet Earth.

Winner: Pyron


	2. Chapter 2

Darkstalkers vs Dc Universe: Wonder Woman vs Morrigan

Diana was walking around London enjoying her day off from her duties as Wonder Woman but yet she just couldn't help but try to at least find something that involved fighting. Then her wish was granted when she saw something attacking a group of demons being attacked by a strange figure. By the looks of the mysterious figure it seemed this person was a female and she wasn't human, but thanks to Wonder Woman's expanded knowledge that was granted to her by the gods she quickly realized that the female attacker was a succubus. The succubus's attackers were not even a real challenge for her, they died within seconds and she noticed Diana.

"Well since you just saw that I suppose I have no other option than to kill you, such a pity that I have to fight the weak." Said the succubus with a hint of boredom in her tone. She charged at Diana when something unexpected happened to the succubus, the human delivered a powerful punch to her face and sent her back to a wall where a crater was formed. She looked confused and saw that the human standing before her was now wearing some weird armor of some sort, armed with a golden lasso and wearing a tiara she had never been this confused or meet anyone this strong in a while.

"You are no human, you're something much more." Said the intrigued demon, "Just what are you exactly?"

"My name to you is Wonder Woman and I'm an amazon. Now tell me succubus, what is your name?" Diana asked.

"My name is Morrigan and I'm the one who is going to kill you." Replied the annoyed demon as she turned her wings to spear and sends them to the amazon's direction. Wonder Woman dodges most of the spears but a good three of them were able to scratch her but she didn't yell nor did anything when they hit her, she just took the pain like she was trained to do. Wonder Woman then charged at Morrigan and unleashed at least two good punches to the succubus's face and five hits at her stomach before delivering a round house kick to Morrigan's face which sent her crashing to a wall until she caught herself.

Morrigan's eyes were not fueled of rage but of joy, she finally found another worthy challenger that isn't Demitri. She flies towards Wonder Woman and starts kicking her face repeatedly until the amazon grabbed her leg then slammed her to the ground. Morrigan reacted by turning into a cloud of bats and turned back to her normal self behind Wonder Woman then unleashes an all-out punching assault against her enemy. The amazon then reacted by tripping the succubus up and knees her in the side sending her up only for Wonder Woman to head butt Morrigan which sends the demon a few feet away from the amazon. Morrigan growled now in anger for she doesn't want to admit it but she could lose this battle, but that is something she doesn't want to admit so he starts firing energy orbs at the amazon.

Diana just had enough of this fight and decided to end this now. She deflects the orbs with her bracelets and once Morrigan stopped firing she charged at Diana only for her to see the horrible mistake she made, the amazon got out her lasso and wrapped it around the succubus and sent her to the ground right in front of her. Then before Morrigan could get up Diana used her super human speed and was right behind her opponent then grabs the succubus's neck with her left arm. Then the amazon broke the succubus's neck thus killing Morrigan once and for all.

Diana smiled at her dead opponent and walked away finally glad she found something to fight on her vacation.

Winner: Wonder Woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkstalkers vs Dc Universe: Jon Talbain vs Killer Croc vs Batman

In the city called Gotham City one warrior is walking among the streets keeping his eyes open for anyone who is interested in killing him. This man isn't any ordinary man, his name is Jon Talbain and he is a werewolf. He decided to hide in Gotham after some werewolf hunters found him in Guatemala and needed to lay low for the night, until he heard screams coming from the right and saw something very peculiar to his eyes. A giant crocodile attacking Gotham square and by the looks of this croc it looks like the escaped criminal from Arkham Asylum who goes by the name Killer Croc. Talbain was going to walk away until a small five year old girl was about to get eaten by the cannibal, Talbain ran at the croc and in front of an unsuspecting crowd he transformed into his wolf form.

Croc was too busy trying to get a grip on the child when all of a sudden he hears a wolf howl as he looks to his right but all he saw was a hairy foot hit him across the face dropping the girl. When he got up he saw the girl run away and noticed the wolf man standing in front of him and if croc can't eat the child he is going to have some wolf steak tonight.

"Snoopy, you're about to learn why you don't mess with the Killer Croc!" He growled as he charged at the wolf until the Jon charged at Croc and delivers a painful upper cut sending croc 5 feet in the air before landing on an empty Ford Explorer. Talbain then jumped thinking that he'll once again get an edge of Croc until Jon was stopped by Croc's feet and was kicked towards a coffee shop starting a full scale panic as people ran out of the coffee shop while some tried calling the cops. Waylon ran towards the coffee shop until Jon jumps out and dashes towards the cannibal and head-butts him directly in the gut. The large reptile fell on his back and watched as the werewolf jumped over him before grabbing Croc's shoulder and throwing him towards a brick wall. Croc said nothing as he went flying towards the wall and due to his hard skin and buff up body he leaves a giant crater in the wall.

"You're really pissing me off doggy!" He charges at Jon when Jon's guard was down and started to unleash a barrage of punches at his opponent before grabbing the wolf's head and slams the wolf man down a manhole, sending him towards croc's personal domain, the sewers. Talbain got up and shook the recent attack off until Croc jumps through the man hole and lands on the unsuspecting wolf then begins another punching barrage seeing how Jon has no way to fight back now, which brought a smile to the cannibal's face.

Then right before Killer Croc could defeat Jon, he felt an electrical shock going through his body and the shock was gone when he felt a sudden pain in his lower jaw then realized what was going on then he saw bits of a cape. The Batman found him and do to the wolf Croc couldn't flee the scene. Croc then gave up on Jon as he found the batman to be a top priority over him and began to swing punches at the batman but batman has an edge on the croc, speed and agility. He dodges the croc's attacks until a surprise sucker punch was thrown by the croc and grabbed batman in a killer bear hug. Croc's laughter filled the sewers as little cracking noises were coming from the batman.

Then suddenly Batman was thrown right out of Croc's arms and didn't know what happened until he saw tiny red splatters on his bat signal then back at Croc which the sight made him drop his jaw in pure shock. Jon Talbain punches right through Killer Croc's back and punched his heart out. When Croc's body hit the ground Jon let out a howl into the night only for it to be interrupted by a batarang to the face, which had no effect against him. Jon growled at batman as the confused batman didn't understand what was going on here. Jon the quickly charged at the batman and quickly back hands him to the ground then kicks water at bat's face.

When batman got rid of the water covering his face he noticed that the werewolf was gone and all that was surrounding him were police officers, one of them including Commissioner Gordon who approached the batman.

"That must've been one hell of a fight down here. What happened to Croc over there?" Asked the confused officer as he nudged towards the dead body of one of Gotham's worst villains.

"Some werewolf killed him. I'll be on the lookout for any werewolf sightings in Gotham. I'll let you handle the rest Jim." Replied the caped crusader as he got out his grapple hook and left the sewers then went to the batmobile.

Winner: Jon Talbain

Author's note: So how about that ladies and gentlemen. I'll now also have three way fights and also if you want to request someone who has already fought (Note if they are dead then this request will not be made) until I decided to do the season finale. Stay tuned and remember review and give me those requests.


End file.
